Aluminum alloy hubs have won the favor of more and more private car owners by its attractive appearance, safety, comfort and other characteristics. Since the aluminum alloy hubs are light in weight and high in manufacturing precision, the aluminum alloy hubs have small deformation and low inertial resistance during high-speed rotation. The aluminum alloy hubs have the metal characteristics of absorbing vibration and rebounding force, and have the advantages of high dimensional accuracy, high roundness, small yaw and good balance after being machined by a numerical control machine, so that cars are driven smoothly and comfortably.
In the machining process of an aluminum alloy hub, since the planeness of flange is ≤0.02 mm, the machining is difficult, resulting in low yield of machined products. If the flange of the half axle is not tightly fitted to the wheel flange, the brake will produce abnormal sound in the driving process of the car to affect personal safety.
At present, the conventional machining method (as Comparative Example 1) is to turn the flange face four times, including two times of rough turning with a turning amount of 2 mm every time and two times of finish turning with a turning amount of 0.2 mm every time, in the A-B direction. The method has the disadvantages: (1) the turning amount of the last finish turning is too large and the yield is low; and (2) the blade as a main force bearing point in the turning direction A-B has a large turning amount, and the machining route is easily deformed during the turning process.